Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-3k - 3}{2k} \times 10$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-3k - 3) \times 10} {(2k) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{-30k - 30}{2k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{-15k - 15}{k}$